JT in the hospital
by Classicgurl123
Summary: JT has to have his tonsels removed...sorry i couldnt come up with a more creative name please comment
1. Chapter 1

**The family is sitting around the Lambert - Fosters kitchen table everyone is there except for JT carol walks over and sit's a plate on the table "Dose anyone know were JT is ?"**

**Brandon looks at her "last time I saw him he was running for the bathroom"**

**Mark looks at them " Yea he's been in there for over an hour"**

**Carol looks at Frank "Oh I hope he's alright"**

**JT comes stumbling down the stairs they turn around **

**Frank walks over to him "Uhhh…son are you ok ?"**

**JT comes into the kitchen "Yea sure why would you ask something like that ?"**

**Mark looks at him " Maybe cause your as pale as a ghost"**

**JT starts to walk across the kitchen all of a sudden he losses his balance and starts to fall backwards Frank catch's him "Maybe you should sit down before you hurt yourself"**

**JT looks at him "That's a good idea dad" Frank helps him over to the table "I just got a little dizzy for a minute there" he puts his head down**

**Brandon looks at Carol "Mom can I have some eggs"**

**Carol looks at him "Oh honey I just cut the oven off"**

**Al looks up at her as she feels JT's head "No problem just throw them on JT's head they be done in no time"**

**Carol walks over and feels his head "Oh frank he's burning up I'll get the tormenter" She walks over to the drawer and pulls out a tormenter and comes back gets JT to sit up and sticks it in his mouth **

**JT looks up at her "I'm telling you I'm fine" **

**Carol pulls the tememoter out of his mouth "You've got a fever"**

**JT looks at her "But I have a big math quiz today"**

**Dana looks at him in disbelief "your concerned about school work you must be sick"**

**Carol looks at her then back at JT "Dose anything hurt ?"**

**JT looks at her "Yea my throat is killing me"**

**Carol looks at him "Well you better just forget about the quiz and get up to bed"**

**JT gets up "Yea I guess your right" he falls backwards into Marks arms **

**Mark looks at him "Want some help ?"**

**JT looks at him "Maybe a little"**

**Mark looks at him and starts to help him up the stairs**


	2. Chapter 2

**The scene changes to Carol on the phone in the kitchen Frank comes out of JT and Richs apartment and closes the door quietly **

**Frank walks over to the sink "Well he's asleep that cold medicine really knocked him out"**

**Carol hangs up the phone "Well you better wake him up"**

**Frank looks at her "What ?? He just fell asleep"**

**Carol looks at him "I just got of the phone with Doctor Paterson he'll see him at noon"**

**Frank looks at her and starts laughing "that's funny"**

**Carol looks at him confused "what do you mean ?"**

**Frank walks over to her "Carol JT has an irrational fear of the doctor"**

**Carol looks at him "Frank that's ridiculous"**

**Frank gives her a look "Carol last time he was sick it took me, Al and Brandon all three to get him in the car" **

**Carol gives him a look "Well he's sick and he's going to the doctor and that's it"**

**Frank grabs his lunch and heads for the door "Well good luck (under his breath) you'll need it"**

**The scene changes to the doctors office JT is wearing his packers jersey and sweat pants he's looking around nervously and then looks at Carol "Do I have to do this ?"**

**Carol looks at him "JT your sick"**

**JT looks at her " Can't I just keep taking the cold medicine"**

**Carol looks at him "You probley need proscription medicine to do anything for you"**

**JT looks at her "Can't I just keep taking the cold medicine and see where it gets me"**

**A nurses voice comes over the loud speaker "John Lambert please come back to room one"**

**JT starts to panic and gets up "I can't do this"**

**Carol grabs him "Sure you can come on" she ushers him out of view**

**The scene changes to JT sitting on the examination table his eyes widened with fear Carol is far from him in a chair**

**Carol looks at him "Would you calm down"**

**JT looks at her "I can't what if something goes wrong"**

**Carol gets up and walks over and starts to rub him on the back "Nothing is going to go wrong this is one of the best doctors in town"**

**All of a sudden the door opens and the doctor enters "good afternoon folks"**

**JT looks at him then at Carol "I'm getting out of here" he jumps off the table and starts to make a run for the door Carol runs over and grabs him " Come on JT" **

**JT looks at her as she walks him back over to the table "I was so close"**

**Carol gives him a look**

**The changes to a little while later the doctor grabs a tongue depressor and walks over to JT **

**JT looks at it "What are you going to do with that ?"**

**The Doctor looks at him "I'm going to check your throat"**

**JT looks at him "I don't know about this you already lied to me once"**

**The Doctor looks at carol then back at him "What do you mean ?"**

**JT looks at him "You said the step scope wasn't going to be cold but guess what it was and another thing" The doctor sticks the tongue depressor in his mouth "Owww..your tricky"**

**The Doctor looks down his throat "Oh no"**

**JT looks worried "Oh no what ?"**

**The Doctor looks at him "Your tonsils are swollen"**

**JT looks at him "Is that bad ?"**

**The Doctor looks up from his clipboard "Well your going to have to have them out Mrs. Foster I'll call the hospital and tell them ya'll are on your way" **

**Carol looks at him "thank you doctor"**

**He walks out the door as JT looks over at Carol "Carol"**

**Carol walks over to him "Yea"**

**JT nervously looks at her " You know when my dad told you I have a fear of doctors did he mention I'm terrified of hospitals"**

**Carol try's to comfort him as the scene fades**


End file.
